heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Naughty or Nice
Event name: Naughty or Nice. City Event Double Boss: Jotunn & Krampus Event time: 9/ 6 12:00 - 9/10 12:00 (UTC). And a new Hero has arrived to Camelot: Fenrir! Lore You stand alone on the forest edge starring up at the night sky. There's a chill in the air, and your breath is frosty ... Suddenly you hear footsteps growing ever closer. You turn to face he fields ahead, two figures are moving towards you at speed. The larger figure reaches you first, you recognize him immediately Jotunn '''towers over you, his giant club in hand. behind him you spot the terrifying horned creature, '''Krampus. Two on one, there's no way out. This is your chance to shine! During this event, gather Birch Bundle '''for a chance to win fabulous rewards! be on the lookout for '''Jotunn '''and '''Krampus, '''and prepare you Party o fight! Defeat these powerful foes for a chance to gaintheir allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As 7 star Heroes, '''Jotunn and Krampus have an extra Heroic Power in addition to their skill and combos! No matter who they are paired with Jotunn unleashes Ragnarok - Damage and Freeze enemy party, While Krampus unleashes Kidnap - Damage and stun enemy team. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Birch Bundle you find during the Naughty and Nice event: * 4 Bonus Birch Bundle -Fenrir * 4 Bonus Birch Bundle - Beelzebub * 3 Bonus Birch Bundle - Ghula Djinn * 3 Bonus Birch Bundle - Golden Uther * 2 Bonus Birch Bundle - Golden Gwar * 2 Bonus Birch Bundle - Sir Balin le Savage Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Jotunn and Krampus on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain their allegiance! The more times you defeat these bosses the greater chances you'll have of acquiring them! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Birch Bundle * 1x Naughty or Nice Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max level Khufu * Max level Totem Guard * Level 1 Scarecrow Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Birch Bundle * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Level 1 Snow Man * Level 1 Ganrod * Level 1 Ice Overlord Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Jotunn, 15x Summon stones, 10x Naughty or Nice Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Jotunn, 15x Summon stones, 10x Naughty or Nice Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Jotunn, 15x Summon stones, 10x Naughty or Nice Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Jotunn, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Naughty or Nice Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Naughty or Nice Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Naughty or Nice Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Naughty or Nice Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Naughty or Nice Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Naughty or Nice Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Naughty or Nice Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Krampus * 200000 - Jötunn * 250000 - Cacus * 450000 - * 600000 - * 650000 - Possible Chest Outcome * Krampus * Jotunn * Cacus * Jbar Djinn * The Dagda * Hatebound Crusader * Angelic Scout * Dragon Enchantress * Treehound * Weapon Master * Soul Cage * Golden RHiannon * Wayfaring Oracle * Arcane Archer * * * 1x Ascension Shard * 1x Summon Stone